


Gobblepot drawings

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: NSFW art that has lost its home after Tumblr purge [3]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, Boot Worship, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:28:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Gobblepot drawings I did on Tumblr in the last year. Just placing them in their new home here. :)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some were prompts, some were inspired by fics or talking with other Gobblepot shippers.


	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember that this was done for a prompt that asked for a threesome with Clayface pretending to be Jim, or maybe Jim having a twin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was done as fanart for [Pamdizzle's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pamdizzle/pseuds/pamdizzle) series [Dreams of Lace and Satin"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1024157).


	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12




	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20




	21. Chapter 21




	22. Chapter 22




	23. Chapter 23




	24. Chapter 24




	25. Chapter 25




	26. Chapter 26




	27. Chapter 27




	28. Chapter 28




End file.
